McGundam's (the fast food saga)
by The Crow and The Kitten
Summary: What happens when the Gundam crew runs out of money? They get real jobs!! And no, We're not talking about office jobs. Read and Find out! Oh, yeah and please R & R
1. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 1)

Okay, here's the low-down.We don't own any of these… never have… never will.You get the point, so just sit back and enjoy!Now, before we start our little ficcy, we should introduce you to each character and their role in this insanely pointless idea!*Ahem* We now present to you the McGundam's crew--STARRING:

Quatre Raberba Winner as the Manager of McGundam's

Heero Yuy as the Drive-thru cashier

Duo Maxwell as the Cook (aka Hamburger flipper)

Trowa Barton as the Front-counter cashier

Wufei Chang as the Janitorial staff

Zechs Merquise as the Fry "distributor" (it makes him feel more important this way)

Hilde Schbeiker as the Maintenance man…uh…I mean woman

Catherine Bloom as the Mascot

Dorothy Catalonia as the Supply/Truck driver

--Also including any other character we decide to randomly (and we mean RANDOMLY) put in here…

Now…ON WITH THE SHOW

The year is after colony 191 and the Gundam pilots have run into financial trouble (Hey!Fueling those huge tin cans of theirs must be pretty darn expensive!).With the help of Relena Peacecraft (and her HUGE bank account) the Gundam's have successful begun their own franchise, commonly known as McGundam's.Unfortunately, other people also need the financial wealth that comes with opening a successful business, and thus begins a new war.

  
Episode XXXX:

## The Final Rivalry

*Inside a small shop lie the heroes of our peace and prosperity.Here they have found a quiet life-style to pass their time*

Quatre:DUO!I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES!

DON'T REUSE ANYTHING THAT FALLS ON THE FLOOR!AND THAT INCLUDES BURGER PATTIES!

*Um…ehehe…did I say quiet?*

Wufie:(mumbling complaints to himself while mopping the floor) *Grumble, grumble* stupid job! *Grumble, grumble* stupid kid who spilt his soda! *Grumble, grumble* I think that I just won't put up the 'caution wet floor' sign! (snickers and keeps mopping)

Heero:(walks by Quatre to drive-thru window with fries in his hands) (Drops fries) (picks them up and places them in bag to give to customer)

Quatre:(staring at Heero in frustration and disgust) HEERO NOT YOU TOO!

Heero:(turns and glares at Quatre) Your stomach is weak!

Quatre:(throws down his 'manager's clipboard') THAT'S IT!ALL OF YOU HAVE TO STAY AFTER FOR AN EMPLOYEE'S MEETING TONIGHT!

All Gundams except Quatre:*GROAN*

Little boy with soda:(runs by front counter to place Wufei just mopped up) Mom!I filled your cup for…WAAAAH!(slips on wet floor, spilling the soda all over)

Quatre:(Face flushes bright red)

Wufei:(snickers) (whispers to self) Stupid kid.That'll teach him.

Quatre:(grabs front-counter microphone) WUFEI!CLEAN UP ON AISLE SIX!

Wufei:(immediately stops laughing) (grabs bucket and mop, grumbles as he walks) Stupid kid.Making me clean up that stupid aisle six…(looks perplexed) Hey! (turns to look at Quatre) Since when did we have aisles?

Quatre:(Flushes even brighter red [this time in embarrassment]) urrr…since NOW!So just SHUT UP and do what you're supposed to!(Puts hand on forehead) Man, I need some aspirin.

Heero:YOU ARE WEAK! (begins chanting phrase over and over again)

Quatre: (Picks up clipboard from floor and chucks it at Heero's head)

Heero: YOU ARE….GWAAAH! (ducks for cover, clipboard soars over Heero's head, out the drive-thru window and into a soccer mom van)

Soccer mom: Here's your 32 …*THWUNK*(falls over onto shift gear, dropping the money in the process, zooms out into intersection)

(Kids can be heard screaming "Weeeeee!!!!" )

Heero: (blinks) (honking and screeching of wheels can be heard from the intersection)…(speaks into microphone) have a nice day! 

Quatre:…(blink)…(blink) WHERE'S MY THERAPIST!! (storms into bathroom not looking) …AHHH(runs out screaming with make-up accessories following him)

Wufei: (Quatre runs by him) (snickers) stupid manager! He really is weak!!!

_______ Forward to employee meeting ______

(All the Gundam boys, except Quatre and including Zechs, are lounging around in the office)

Duo:Yo Zechs!Betcha 50 bucks I can throw this pickle farther than one of your French fries!

Zechs: Your on!!!

(They both whip out their plastic, cheap sporks)

Duo: (smiles) You go first Zechs!!!

Zechs: My pleasure (puts French fry on spoon part of the spork, bends it back and let's her fly straight into Wufei)

Wufei: (looks evily at Zechs) PICK IT UP NOW!!!I'VE HAD TO PICK THEM UP ALL DAY!! AND I'M NOT DOIN IT NO MORE!!

Trowa: (looks up from the circus magazine he was reading) It's "I'm not doing it anymore!"

Wufei: SHUDDAP! (throws French fry at Trowa)

Trowa: (French fry makes contact with his head, he blinks and looks back down at magazine)

Zechs: (turns to Duo) Your turn!!

Duo: (smiles and loads his ammo onto spork) Let's get ready to rumble, Duo style!! (pulls back on spork and let's pickle fly) (chants) go go go go go!

Quatre: (walks into room as pickle flys straight into his yawning mouth) GACK! (grabs his throat and begins turning red)

Duo: -_-' eheheh!Sorry bout that Quatre!

Zechs: …does anybody notice that he's turning purple?Is that suppose to be a normal color of the facial capillaries?

Trowa: (looks up from magazine) No! (looks back down)

Quatre: (falls over unconscious, forcefully shooting the pickle from his esophagus and onto Trowa's 'McGundams shirt')

Trowa: (slams magazine on coffee table and stands up) Ok, that's it!! I can stand being pelted with French fries but a PICKLE!!THAT'S JUST NASTY!!!! 

(everything goes quiet)

Trowa: (blushes and sits back down)

(everything still remains silent)

Heero: (whispering in dreamy trance)…..releeeenaaaaaa………releeeenaaa…..

Duo: (turns to the Wufei and Zechs)….did you hear something?

Heero: …releeeeeeeenaaaaaaaaa……releeenaaaaa!

Zechs: (mood shifts to anger)…grrr..who's ever talkin' bout my sista will get French fries up his-

Quatre: (suddenly jumps up to stare at Zechs) ZECHS KEEP IT CLEAN! THIS IS A FAMILY ORIENTED BUSINESS!

Duo and Zechs: (scream like little girlies, at Quatre's outburst, and jump behind the couch Trowa's sitting on)

Wufei: (surprised by Quatre's outburst, grabs mop and whacks Quatre into Trowa)

Quatre: DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Trowa:(Looks up to see blonde object flying toward him) What the – (object falls on him) OUUFFFFF!(couch tilts backwards onto Duo and Zechs)

Wufei: (stares in disbelief)

Heero: …releenn…uh?? (breaks out of trance, looks around) ……..mission completed ….

TO BE CONTINUED!

Will the Gundam ever be successful in more than fighting and bickering??Will Quatre ever get respect??Will Wufei ever like his job??Or will Heero ever get a grip on reality??Find out these and more ..er maybe not!


	2. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 2)

Okay, here's the low-down again.We don't own any of these… never have… never will.You get the point, so just sit back and enjoy!Now, before we start our little ficcy, we should introduce you to each character and their role in this insanely pointless idea!*Ahem* We now present to you the McGundam's crew--STARRING:

Quatre Raberba Winner as the Manager of McGundam's

Heero Yuy as the Drive-thru cashier

Duo Maxwell as the Cook (aka Hamburger flipper)

Trowa Barton as the Front-counter cashier

Wufei Chang as the Janitorial staff

Zechs Merquise as the Fry "distributor" (it makes him feel more important this way)

Hilde Schbeiker as the Maintenance man…uh…I mean woman

Catherine Bloom as the Mascot

Dorothy Catalonia as the Supply/Truck driver

--Also including any other character we decide to randomly (and we mean RANDOMLY) put in here…

The year is after colony 191.The Gundam pilots have somewhat got rolling into the busy world of business.Here they have found that fighting and dignity do not matter in the world of fast food, the customer is ALWAYS right, no matter what.

# Episode XXXX:

## The Feud Within

*Back at the McGundams, the workday has just begun and everyone's preparing for the customers*

Wufei: (waxing the main dining area's floor)*grumble grumble* stupid floor!How many times does it have to be waxed! If it's waxed anymore it'll become a freakin skatin' rink!

Quatre: (walks out to see Wufei waxing the floor for the third time that day) (suddenly feels very agitated) WUFEI!I TOLD YOU TO WAX TH ETHREE MAIN FLOORS ONCE!NOT WAX THE MAIN FLOOR THREE TIMES!!! IF YOU WAX IT ANYMORE IT'LL BECOME A SKATING RINK!

Wufei: (whispers to self) ….that's what I was thinking….stupid manager…stupid floors!! (pushes waxer[which is still on] into kitchen)

Quatre: (sigh)………..this is gonna be a long day!

(Scream and loud bangs can be heard coming from the kitchen)

Quatre: What the—(runs into kitchen)

___ Later___

Wufei: (stuck in box labeled 'employee's time out center' next to employee office) …*grumble grumble*stupid waxer!How was I suppose to know that Duo's hair was that long and it would get stuck in the rotator!!! *Grumble grumble* stupid stupid employee's time out center!! STUPID JOOOOBBB!!

(silence ensues Wufei's outburst)

Wufei: ….stupid people!YOUR ALL WEAK!!

Duo: SHUDDAP!! (throws pickles at box) IT'S YOUR FAULT MY HAIR…..my beautiful braid(begins to sob) ….it's gone!!!! IT'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOUUUUUU!!!!!

Wufei: (Silence)…………….it was ugly anyway!

Duo: THAT'S IT!! (jumps in the box and begins to relentlessly pound Wufei with a spatula)

___ A couple of employees and bandages later ___

Wufei: (has a few spatula imprints on his face, arm in sling and a few other bandages here and there.

*Quatre felt so sorry for him that he gave him his pity and let him out of the 'employee's time out box'*

Wufei: (mopping up floor with other available hand)….darn it………

Duo:(sits in 'employee's time out,' arms folded, spatula in hand, staring angrily at Wufei) (whispering to self)Wufei is eeeeeeeevilllll, he is eeeeeeeeeevil.

Kid: (walks by Wufei looking at his face) …mommy?Why does that guy look like he has sunburn!! He looks soo funny! 

Mommy: shhh sweetie!That's not nice to say about a 'disabled' person!

Duo: (laughs loudly) Yes!It is not nice to talk about mentally 'disabled' people, is it Wufei?

Wufei: …grrr…(grips mop tightly) 1…2…3…4…(and continues)

___ Meanwhile in the kitchen __

Zechs: (in a unusual high voice, moves fry bin over deep-fryer) Please don't put me in the pit of doooooom!! I beg of you! (in his normal voice) Ohh!And what will I get out of it?? (silence) AHA!Your silence says everything!I shall now sacrifice you to the---

Quatre: (runs in) WHERE ARE THE HAMBURGERS??WE'RE ALL OUT UP…..(stares at Zechs)

Zechs: (stares back with fry bin in hand) …..what??

Quatre: ..are you…..nevermind…where's Duo??

Dou: (yells from box, flailing spatula above him) I'M OVER HERE!!

Quatre: …oh right…WELL GET OUT OF THE BOX AND MAKE SOME MORE HAMBURGERS!

Duo: Yes sir! (jumps up outta box and runs to the grill) (throws some frozen patties on it)

Quatre:(leaves to go up front)

Zechs:(shrugs and looks back at fry bin) Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.  
YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE SACRIFICED TO THE GOD EPION!MWAHAHAHAHA (dips fry basket into grease)

Duo:(looks over at Zechs)(shrugs and continues cooking)…sounds like fun!(smiles evilly)

___Back up front___

Trowa: (watching children ice-skating on the waxed floor before him)

Heero: (walks by Trowa)…mission accepted…(grabs a filled fry box, puts it in bag.Goes to soda fountain and gets a medium drink) (walks back passed Trowa to Drive-thru window)…mission complete…

Trowa: (ignores Heero and continues watching kids)

Quatre: (walks up next to Trowa) TROWA!

Trowa: (turns to stare at Quatre) 

Quatre: Look! (points past front counter)

Trowa: (stares at where Quatre's fingers pointed) Yeah?

Quatre: There are three customers waiting patiently in line to order, and all you can do is…(looks at where Trowa was staring) OH MY GOSH! (runs passed counter to main dining area) (slips and skids into wall)

Trowa: (smiles at first customer) Hello, welcome to McGundam's.Can I take your order?

Wufei: (snickers)…what a sight…

Quatre: WUFEI! GET OVER HERE PRONTO!

Wufei: (yelling back) Sorry, I don't speak Italian…

Quatre: NOOOOOOOOOOOWWW

Wufei: (shudders)…he's scary when he's mad…(walks over to help) (slips on waxed floor)OOOUUUFFFF!STUPID FLOOR!

(and so continues the wax floor dilemma, until closing time)

_____Closing time______

(All the gundams are present, each with frozen foods placed on different parts of their bruised bodies)

Quatre: (sitting on broken couch with a frozen meat patty under his bum) (sarcastically) THAT WAS GREAT!(turns to glare at Wufei) THAT WAS JUST WONDERFUL!!WE CAN SAVE OUR WORLD FROM DISASTER, BUT WE CAN'T EVEN RUN A RESTAURANT PROPERLY FOR ONE DAY!

Duo: WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! (turns to Wufei also) I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CAN'T USE A FLOOR WAXER PROPERLY!

Wufei: (stands up to defend himself) HEY!I'M NOT THE ONE WITH, EXCUME ME, WHO USED TO HAVE RIDICULOUSLY LONG HAIR! (smiles evily) You don't look like a girl anymore!

Zechs, Heero, and Trowa: OOOOHHH!!

Duo: (stands up and puts his face in Wufei's) Well at least I wasn't beat up by a spatula, you disgruntled monkey!

Wufei: (gets in fighting stance) Say that again!

Duo: (gets in a boxing stance) I'm sorry.Did I hurt your feelings?Allow me to demonstrate my Wolf's Fang Fist…

Wufei: (blinks) What are you talking about?

Duo: (blushes) Woops!I think I've been watching too many DragonBall videos…eehehehehe

Wufei: Well I haven't! (goes to attack Duo)

Quatre: (jumps in between them) HEY GUYS!STOP IT!OR ELSE…

Wufei and Duo: (both looking perturbed) OR ELSE WHAT!

Quatre: OR ELSE I'LL GET SANDROCK…

(The whole room except Quatre bursts out in laughter)

Quatre: TO BELLY DANCE!!!!!

All except Quatre: *GASP*

Zechs:THE INHUMANITY

Quatre: (smiles devilishly)

TO BE CONTINUED!

Will Wufei and Duo ever get along?Will the floor ever be walked on again?Will Quatre make Sandrock belly dance?Found out this and MORE on the next exciting episode of…um…nevermind!


	3. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 3)

Okay…you get the drill…so we'll just start the story:

The year is after colony 191, and the Gundam pilots have grown accustom to their new life-styles.Since the previous night's employees meeting and Quatre's threaten to make Sandrock belly dance, all the other employees have obediently served Quatre's every wish. Because of this, business has begun to flourish and all is going well for our young heroes.Unless this business life becomes more than they can handle…

Episode XXXX:

The Breakdown

It's a busy day at the McGundam resturant and everything is getting more and more hectic with the increase of customers (THEY JUST DON'T STOP COMING) as the day progresses.

Heero: (running to the food bin) Mission accepted..(running back to the drive-thru window)Mission complete(running to the food bin)Mission compl..er accepted(running back to the drive thru-window)Mission complete(running to the soda fountain)Mission expleted..er I mean comcepted!..er…no that's not right…

Wufei: (still rubbing wax remover on main dining hall)…stupid floor! (old man walks by holding soda)

Old Man: darn this arthritis (drops his soda on the floor)..dawgonit!

Wufei: (looks at old man and says through his teeth)..I'lll clean that up errriiiight away sirrrrrr! (goes into janitors closet to get mop and bucket)

Old man: thank ya sonny! (walks on the waxed area)(slips on the waxed floor)..dawgonit!My hip!

__Meanwhile in the kitchen__

Quatre: (is sitting in front of giant drum slowly keeping a rhythmic beat) WORK FASTER MEN!

Duo: (wipes sweat off his brow) I don't think I'm going to make it Zechs!!I can't take much more of this!!

Zechs: What did you say??Can't hear you because of the stupid drum!!

Dou: HUH?

Zechs: What??

Quatre: STOP STALLING MEN!! WE HAVE 52 MORE ORDERS COMIN IN!!!

Dou and Zechs: HUH???

Quatre: WHAT??

(and so that's how it went in the kitchen)

__Now back outside at the front counter__

Trowa: (hands little kid a McGundam meal) Here you are little one! (turns to mother and hands her her meal) That'll be 10.75 Ma'am!

Little Kid: (rips open McGundam meal, pulls out toy and whines) Awww!This is only heavy arm!I wanted Wing Zero!!

Trowa: I'm sorry but we don't have any more Wing Zero toys!

Little Kid: But Heavy arms is stupid!I want Wing Zero(begins to cry)

Trowa: (containing his anger)..but we only have Heavy arms!

Mother: Bobby!Please stop it!I'll buy you a Wing Zero at Treze "R" Us!

Little Kid: (stops crying) ok Mommy!! (throws heavy arms on the floor) 

Mother: that's a good boy! (pays Trowa, takes her son by the hand and walks out of store)

Trowa: (keeps containing his anger)

Heero: (walks by to soda machine)Mission accepted! 

Trowa: (Old man walks up to the counter) ……How may I help you?

Old man: I'd like a vanilla ice cream cone please sonny!

Trowa: Yes sir! (gets ice cream cone, gives it to old man and old man pays for it)

Old man: Thanks a lot sonny!(turns around, begins to walk but slips on the discarded heavy arms toy, falls flat on his face and ice cream flys out of hands)Dawgonit!!! MY ICE CREAM!!

Wufei: (still mopping up soda)……(ice cream falls on the floor right next to him)…(forces a smile)I'll get that for you old man! (begins to hum death march as he mops up the ice cream)

___ And now back to the kitchen__

Quatre: (got to hot beating drum so he stopped and is now leisurely sipping a soda while sitting in back of the drum)..mm this is good! (cell phone rings)(picks up cell phone and answers it)Yellow!! (listens for a moment and face grows very stern) WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOROTHY'S GONNA BE LATE!! (listens again) WELL YOU TELL HER THAT IT'S HER OWN FAULT FOR DRIVING OFF THE ROAD AND CRASHING WHILE TRYING TO RUN DOWN A SQUIRREL!! IT'S COMING OUT OF HER PAY! (hangs up cell phone)…(sighs and gets out a stress ball)…grr..(squeezes the heck out of the stress ball)

Duo and Zechs: (blinks)….er…

Quatre: (looks at Duo and Zechs) GET BACK TO WORK MEN! (puts away stress ball and begins to drum loudly on the drum)

Zechs and Duo: Yes sir!! 

Duo: Darn!I need more frozen pre-wrapped meat patties! (goes to walk in freezer, opens door and goes in and shuts door behind him)

Zechs: (looks down at frys)…man, it's getting harder and harder to see!(steam comes up into his helmet and fogs up the glasses in his helmet) ACK!!I can't see!!!Where's the fry machine!! (begins to repeadetly hit his head over hood of fry machine looking for fry bin)

Quatre: ….Zechs??Are you alright??

Zechs: (becomes very frusturated) Darn this helmet!!!!!!!!! (takes helmet off and chucks it towards the freezer door)(hits freezers lock mechanism, busting it)

Duo: (inside freezer)(hears thud)..what was that?? (goes to open door)..ack! It's stuck! (begins to fiddle handle)….Ok, I need to take this like a man…..HEEELP MEEEE!!!

Quatre: (too busy beating on the drums) oh yeah!!!Look at me now!!!I shoulda been in a band!!

Zechs:…(looking towards the grill)..where's Duo?? (looks at Quatre) HEY!!

Quatre: (cannot hear Zech's let alone himself) Doo bee wop!Look at me and my bad self!!

Zechs: (Picks up a head of lettuce and chucks it at Quatre) HEY QUATRE!!

Quatre: Yeah baby!! (gets hit with lettuce)(stops immediately)ow!!I had it really going there too!!Who did that?!

Zechs: (smiles innocently)hee hee hee not meee!

Quatre: (blinks)(screams in horror)

Zechs: what???What?? (looks around frantically)

Quatre: It's sooo big! AHHHH!! (points to Zech's face)

Zechs: what?? (looks into metallice counter)(screams) A ZIITTT! (dum dum dum)

Quatre: (composes self and bursts out laughing) No wonder you keep that helmet on all the time!

Zechs: (growls) Be quiet!Just because I have an acne problem doesn't mean I keep that mask on all the time!

Quatre: (rolls eyes) suuure! (looks to grill) hey!Where's Duo?

Wufei: (walks in) Trowa told me to get you guys beca..u..s..e….(screams)OH MY GOSH!!

Zechs: That's it! (runs into employee's office weeping)

Wufei: (astonished)that's the biggest zit I have ever seen….

Quatre:..same here…

(freezer box begins to shake violently and muffled screams can be heard from inside)

Wufei and Quatre: (screams) AHHH! IT'S A GHOST! (hug each other) AHHHHHH!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Will Duo ever make it out of the freezer alive?Will Zech's need therapy or acne treatment?Is the old man alright?Will Dorothy ever make it to the resturant??Find out next time!


	4. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 4)

Okay, here's the low-down…blah…blah…blah, thank you!One more thing!Sorry that we haven't written in a while.It's because of computer troubles and we didn't have the internet for a while.Also, out of all the days that we weren't here we only got one stinkin' review!! One!!!Please Review.We wanna know what you guys think about it!

The year is after colony 191 and the McGundam's restaurant has fallen into chaos.With the explosion of customers and Dorothy Catalonia's absence to bring essential supplies, the day has been long and hard.Along with the hardships, Duo has wound up missing, leaving Quatre to take care of the kitchen and the freezer door has mysteriously gotten stuck.But now it's time to clean up the mess and straighten up for the following day.

Episode XXXX:

An Employee's Survival

*Duo is STILL stuck in the fridge but ALAS!Hilde the maintenance woman has arrived*

Quatre:(leaning behind Hilde) Have you fixed it yet?

Hilde:(becoming frustrated) Not yet!Geez!You guys really got this jammed!What happened?

Quatre:(shrugging) I don't know, Zechs was the only one here to see it and he said he saw nothing peculiar…(begins thinking hard) of course there was that ghost me and Wufei heard in the fridge…but we took care of it!

____Inside fridge____

Duo:(holding head) UGH!I didn't know it was possible for someone to shake such a BIG freezer so fast!Whoever did that is pretty strong…and pretty loud!They really sounded like scared little girls! (gets nasty scowl on face) Stupid person!Made me hit my head a few too many times (picks up bag of French fries and places it on cranium)

__Back outside fridge__

Hilde: Oh…okay, well it should be fixed in a little while!

Quatre: Good!Because I'm expecting Dorothy here soon and she's bringing the frozen food and all.

Hilde: Dorothy Catolonia??The girl who got stuck in the mental institution for running off the road and into Marq E. Cheese[har har!Get it??Marquise?? Zechs?? ..ahh forget it!]??

Quatre: (blushes) *cough* Uh yeah.That's her.But she's not a bad person, she only has this weird fetish for chasing down squirrels and that's why she got stuck in the mental institute.

Hilde: (nods)(smiles)(nods some more)(smiles some more) Riiight! (whispers to herself) excuses, excuses.

Quatre: -_-' …

__Meanwhile in the bathroom__

Zechs: (looks in mirror for the 10,000th while cleaning the bathroom sinks. [Yes I know its Wufei's job but remember we're one person short..er yeah…]immediately begins wailing hysterically) OH WOE IS ME! OH WOE IS ME!!How long must I be stuck with this wretched acne!! (sniff) and now I lost my helmet!!I shall never be able to show my face in public again! OH WOE IS ME!!

(toilet flushes)

Zechs: (freezes)……who's there?

Wufei:(walks out of one of the stalls)…it's only me (looks everywhere but at Zechs)

Zechs: What's wrong Wufei???

Wufei: (proceeds to the sink to wash hands)(still doesn't look at Zechs')…er...why would you say anything is wrong??

Zechs: Because your not looking at me!!!LOOK AT ME DARN IT!! (grabs Wufei and vigorously shakes him)

Wufei: AAAAHHHH!! (looks at Zechs)(stops yelling and begins to laugh hysterically) HAHAHAHAHAHA BIG ZIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (runs out of the bathroom laughing)

Zechs: (looks in the mirror)……(begins to wail) This is the LAST STRAW! (looks at scrubbing brush)(eyes light up)(looks in mirror and begins to scrub face with cleanser-filled brush)

__Meanwhile at the Kitchen__

Quatre:Are you done yet??

Hilde: no.

(few minutes go by)

Quatre: Are you done yet???

Hilde:…no.

(few minutes pass)

Quatre: Are you don-

Hilde: NO!

Quatre: (backs away)oh okay!

__At the front counter__

Trowa: (wiping front counter) *grumble grumble* (says in a very childish voice) No, I don't want heavy arms!!It's stupid!I want…..(Heero walks by) …(gives evil stare)(in a hostile voice) wing zero…..

__Back at the Kitchen__

Hilde: NO I'M NOT DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!! (begins throwing anything in arms reach at Quatre)

Quatre: AHHHH!! MAD WOMAN! (runs out the kitchen door)

__In Freezer__

Duo: (hears commotion)..that voice sounds familiar.I know I've heard it somewhere before. (puts ear against the wall of the freezer)….(realization kicks in) AH!! It's Hilde!! HIDE! (trys to pull head away from wall)…HEY! I'M STUCK!! (frantically begins trying to unstick his ear)

__Meanwhile at the front counter again__

Trowa: (eyes Heero evily as Heero walks to and fro)…grrrrr…

Quatre: AHHHHH! (runs through door followed by various utensils) HELP MEEE! (trips over Zechs helmet[Just pretend ^.^] and falls into Heero, who falls intoTrowa)

Trowa: (slams into counter) OOFF! (turns around)(right eye begins to twitch)

Heero: …sorry bout that Trowa! Mission delayed! (gets up to walk away)

Quatre: uh-oh!(tip toes to employee office)

Trowa: THAT'S IT HEERO YUI!!! I COULD STAND YOUR STUPID (says in a mocking tongue) "mission complete"!BUT I JUST COULDN'T STAND THE KIDS!ALL THE KIDS AND THEIR MOCKING VOICES! BUT NO MORE! AHHHH!! (body slams Heero)

Heero: AHHHHH!!

__In employee office__

Quatre: (tip toes in) ahh! Peace and Quiet! (hears Heero's cries for help) …er…maybe not quiet but it's sure peaceful!(turns on smooth jazz[for all of you who don't know what this is, it's a smooth jazz radio station, hence the name smooth jazz]) ahh! (sits down in managers chair)(hears rustling behind broken couch)

Random voice: Alright!! I KNOW YOUR IN HERE! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Quatre: Eeep!!! (jumps behind managers chair)…

(few minutes pass)

Random Voice:I know where your hiding!! (rustles can be heard)

Quatre: …gotta get outta here!! Gotta get outta here! (radio turns off)..eep!

Random Voice: aha!So you like smooth jazz, do you? 

(silence)

Random Voice: I WILL FIND YOU!!!

(silence again)

Random Voice: So, your hiding behind…(footsteps move closer to Quatre) HERE! (pulls manager chair away from Quatre)

Quatre: AHHHH! (puts hands above head and huddles)Please please please don't hurt..(looks up) Wufei???

Wufei:…(wearing metal bucket as a helmet)(holding broom above head)…Quatre?? (looks around) darn it! Foiled again!They are smart ones, they are!! (runs out of room) I'LL GET YOU!

Quatre:..(blinks)(opens managers desk drawer)(pulls out aroma therapy candles)(pulls out a box of matches)(trys to light one but is stopped by a familiar figure)

Smokey the Bear: Only you can prevent forest fires!

Quatre: AHHHHHHH!!

__Back to front counter__

Heero: (is cornered by Trowa) I don't understand!! No..noooooooo! Anything but the-

Trowa: (crazed maniac look on face) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (begins tapping spatula on hand) oh yes!! REVENGE IS SWEET!! (charges at Heero with spatula above head) NOW YOU DIIEEE!

Heero: THIS IS THE END!! (huddles)(begins weeping) 

TO BE CONTINUED….

Will Heero survive?How will Duo get his ear unstuck?Is Dorothy ever coming?Will Quatre ever recover?Who is Wufei searching for? Find out this and more!!


	5. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 5)

Okay, here's the low-down…blah…blah…blah, thank you!

The year is after colony 191.The Gundams are beginning to feel very hostile towards each other.Will they survive?Or will they end up like most fast food franchises…frozen and pre-packaged.

# Episode XXXX:

# Problems Exposed

This is a straight continuation of Chapter 4….Enjoy!

Heero: AHHH!!

Wufei: (runs in between Trowa and Heero) WHERE ARE YO- (stops and looks at Trowa) uh??

Trowa: AHHH!! (trys to stop war path but can't so ends up smacking Wufei on the head with spatula) OWWWW!!! (holds wrist and begins hopping around) My wrist!!!!!!! My wrist!!!

Wufei: (holds bucketed head and begins hopping around) My head!! My head!! 

(Trowa and Wufei both collide and bounce backwards)

Trowa:….(stares at Wufei)

Wufei:….(stares at Trowa)

Heero:…(begins to slinking into kitchen)

Trowa: ….wha-

Wufei: You didn't see anything and I didn't see anything…

Trowa: (smiles) agreed…(walks over to front counter)(resumes wiping front counter)

Wufei: (goes back on hunt for…[you want to know…don't you.Yes Yes?Well…TOO BAD!])

__Meanwhile in kitchen__

Hilde: (still trying to fix freezer)…what did they do to this??

Heero: (slinks in)….(questions self) Is it over?? (peeks out door to front counter)(says louder) is it finished??

Hilde: (vein pops out of head) NO! IT'S NOT QUATRE!!! TAKE THIS! (throws a monkey wrench at "Quatre" not looking)

Heero: (looks over just in time to see wrench coming towards him)Ah-(wrench makes contact with his head and he blacks out)

Hilde: Heh heh….serves him right! (continues working)

__Back in freezer__

Duo: (ears still stuck on wall)(singing sullenly) Nobody knows the trouble..(sniff) I've seen!Nobody knows my sorrow!! (sniff)…

__Back to front counter__

Trowa:(singingBohemian Rhapsody)(In an unusual high voice) I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!Do dum de dum dum!Spare him his life…doo dooo…

(Noises that sound like a power tool, comes from bathroom)

Trowa: (Can't hear over his singing) Easy come, easy go, will you let me…

(loud thud comes from boys bathroom door)

Trowa:(Looks over at bathroom door) go…

(Bathroom door opens up slowly)(More banging is heard from within)

Trowa:…? (Eyes bathroom skeptically)

(huge white thin rectangle emerges from door and begins banging against door frame)

Trowa:(stops cleaning and starts moving towards bathroom)

(white rectangle finally makes it out of the door and plops down on floor)

Trowa:…what the…(inches closer)

(white rectangle begins scurrying toward front counter)

Wufei: (slinks out from Janitors closet, still wearing bucket and holding broom)(looks at white rectangle) What the…! AHA!You are smart, you are!!But, I will beat you!! AHHH! (charges at white rectangle)

(white rectangle sweat drops)

Wufei: AHHHHHHHHHH!! (keeps charging)

Trowa: (takes a step back, watching the whole scenario)

(white rectangle scurries back to the bathroom door but doesn't fit)

Wufei:AHHHH! (raises broom above head)(finally makes it to the white rectangle and begins beating it mercilessly) take this! And that!And this!And that!

(white rectangle continues to try to get through door)

Trowa: (blinks and goes back to wiping counter)

Wufei: and *gasp* this!And….*huff* that!! (drops broom)(panting furiously)*gasp*wheeze*

(white rectangle stops moving)(Familiar voice comes out from behind it)

Zechs: Are you done??

Wufei:..(picks up broom) and *wheeze* that!

Zechs: …pathetic…

Wufei: (becoming angry) How dare you!!!!(raises broom above head) TAKE THIS!!!!! (swats white rectangle toward front counter, leaving an unprotected Zechs standing speechless)

(White rectangle flies over counter straight toward Trowa)

Trowa:(teardrop) oh boy!(rectangle bowls him over, knocking him unconscious)

Zechs:What a waste of a good bathroom stall door!(turns to scold Wufei)

Wufei:(blinks at Zechs)…your face…it's…it's… (bursts into laughter) AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BIG RASH!!!! (runs into employee's office as Quatre is coming out)

Quatre:What's going on out…(stares at Zechs)…(blinks)… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Zechs: (startled) AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(runs into kitchen)

Quatre:(stands there in screaming position not moving)…(blinks)…what a big rash…

Trowa: (leg twitches)

__In Freezer_____

Duo:*sigh* this is sooooooooooo boring… (giant thud rocks the whole freezer) AHHH!!(jumps up but is pulled back into wall by frozen ear)..oww..(pouts) WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!

__Outside Freezer__

Zechs: (rubbing head sitting on floor in front of freezer wall)..oww!Since when was that there!!

Hilde: Hey!!That wasn't very funny!!!I'M TRYING TO WORK HERE!!

Zechs: (gets back up) oh gosh!!A person!!Gotta hide!! (covers face with hands)

Hilde: (looks over at Zechs)..er, are you okay??

Zechs: (inching away with hands still covering face[not very effectively might we add]) Why, yes!I am very well (backs up more)

Hilde: Are you sure cause your face looks kinda red-ish..(walks over to Zechs, who backs up)

Zechs: (gets defensive) There is nothing wrong with my face!!

Hilde: (sweetly) Are you positive??

Zechs: ..yes, I'm fine!

Hilde: Are you surely positively sure you're fine??

Zechs: (gets very agitated) (throws hands off face in aggravation) YES!! ..oops!

Hilde: (blinks) (takes deep breath) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zechs: AHHHHHHHHHH! (runs into freezer, spins around, runs to door but trips over Heero)(hits head and blacks out)

Hilde: (mouth gapes open)…

Quatre: (walks in) Hey Hilde!Have you seen Zechs??

Hilde: (turns and looks at him, bewildered) bah-bah-bahEEEg..

Quatre:..yeah..bahEEg what?

Hilde: rah-rah-BIG RASH!! (points to Zechs, lying on ground)

Quatre: Oh, I know!!Isn't it weird??And red???And…(gives her puppy dog eyes)…Are you done yet?

Hilde: BI…(stops and blinks) NOOOOOOOOOO!(throws Zechs helmet at Quatre)

Quatre: Eep!! (ducks but is hit anywayz) ugh!(blacks out and falls onto Zechs and Heero[Perverts!!Nothing disgusting!])

Hilde: (dusts off hands and begins working again)…(begins whistling 'whistle while you work'[Ironic, no?])

__In Freezer__

Duo:…1…2..(counting spots on wall)..oh that ones just nasty!That one looks like a bunny!!! Hee hee hee hee (sniff) hee (begins crying) I'm gonna die in here!!!

TO BE CONTINUED….

Will Duo ever get out?Will Hilde ever fix the freezer so he can get out?What will become of the unconscious Gundam pilots?What ever happened to smokey the bear?Find out this and more!!!


	6. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 6)

Okay, here's the low-down…blah…blah…blah, thank you!This is our longest chapter yet (trumpets blare, confetti flies)!!!!Apologies for the late arrival of this chapter, but we've been lazy bums and school hasn't helped!Please R&R…we like comments [yes…comments good…comments very good](Crow pulls out watch tries to hypnotize readers)[Yes…review…review…] (Kitten grabs crow by watch and pulls her away) [Enjoy!]

The year is after colony 191.After a very long and tedious night of uncooperative chaos and strange predicaments, the Gundam warriors have been knocked unconscious except for Wufei and Duo.It is now morning and our hero's have another day to look forward to…and another rival.

Episode XXXX:

*Hilde has finally gotten the freezer opened but, alas Duo's ear is still stuck, when will it stop?*

Hilde: (sitting in front of open freezer door)(dark circles are under eyes)(hands are still moving like she is still trying to open the lock)…must open…lock…

__Inside Open Freezer__

Duo:(was asleep but wakes up from door being open)(doorway glows like a passageway to heaven)(chorus can be heard faintly in background)…dost my eyes deceive me??(blinks and rubs eyes)(squints) Alas!! It is true!!Thank you God!FREEDOM! (jumps for doorway but is pulled back by ear)(falls back on French fry bags)…(sniff)…nooo…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

__Outside Open Freezer__

Heero: (sits up abruptly, throwing Zechs and Quatre off of him)…who-what-where-when…RELENA!!!!!!! (looks around)

Zechs: (sits up abruptly) NOIN!

Quatre: (sits up abruptly) SMOKEY!! 

(everyone stares at Quatre)

Quatre: (looking around at everyone) what??

(Everyone shakes their heads except for Quatre)

Heero: (whispers to Zechs)..Quatre must be(looks at Zechs)(eyes widen)……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………!

Zechs: NOT YOU TOO!!

Heero:…………………………………………………………………………………………………your face!

Zechs: AHHHHH! (runs over to hide behind freezer)(sees Hilde in her tired state)Hey Hilde!! (waves hand in front of her face)(whistles)

Hilde: (looks at Zechs)…h-aaa-ll-ooo big red faced man…my how lovely your red face is…(looks confused) but I thought McDonalds already had a clown?

Zechs: (starts crying) GET OUT NOW!! I'M SICK OF ALL OF YOU PEOPLE MAKING FUN OF ME! SICK OF IT!!Ya hear me!Sick of it!!

(Everyone is blown back into the wall except for Hilde and Duo[he's in da freezer!])

Hilde: (sits there staring at Zechs)…ok Mr. Clown(tiredly picks up stuff and leaves the restaurant)

Zechs: (continues sobbing) Why oh why me!!(Quatre begins playing sad music on his violin) I'm so judged!!! (throws hands up in the air dramatically and falls on knees) why!!!!!!

Heero: (insensitively) It's ok Zechs

Zechs: (ignores him) I will be forced to live as a HERMIT!! No one to talk to…(sniff) no one to be with!!

Heero: (again uncaringly) It's alright Zechs

Zechs:No one to hug!! Where's the lovin' gone??(stops)…and what about Noin!She'll never be able to see me like this!NEVER!

Heero: (picks up Zech's helmet which is conveniently located next to him) It's ok Zechs (strolls up to Zechs and plunks the helmet down on his head)

(violin music screeches to a halt)

Zechs:…(blinks) OH WHAT A JOYOUS DAY THI S IS!! (prances around room) My lovely, beautiful, shiny helmet has come back to me!! (frolics off to bathroom to admire his shiny helmet)

Quatre:(tuning violin string) darn stinkin' rotten violin!!

Heero: …(blinks) Mission complete!

(freezer starts shaking violently)

Unknown voice: WHAT ABOUT ME??!!!AM I THAT FORGOTTEN?!

Quatre: IT'S THAT GHOST AGAIN!! (screams and runs out of kitchen)

Heero: …Mission accepted(shrugs and walks over toward freezer)

__At front counter__

Quatre: (runs out flailing arms and screaming) THE GHO-(trips over Trowa's forlorn body)(falls flat on his face)ugh!

Trowa: (sits up abruptly) CATHERINE!!!

Quatre: …why is everybody doing that?

Trowa: (blushes)(coughs)…wait...is it morning?

Quatre: Yes.

Trowa: hm…wow!!! (nods, gets up, grabs rag and cleaning bottle)(begins to clean front counter as if nothing happened)

Quatre: …(looks at bathroom stall door) …how did this get here?(picks it up and carries it to bathroom)

Wufei: (walks by Trowa with bucket still on his head)(mop is casually resting on his shoulder)(stops and looks at Trowa) Wow…you guys slept a while!

Trowa: did you find…(looks around and then looks at Wufei) 'them?'

Wufei: (gasps)(looks around and then looks at Trowa)(whispers quite loudly)…no!(walks away whistling)

Trowa: (continues cleaning)

__Inside bathroom__ 

Zechs: (prancing around, occasionally looking in the mirror) la la la!!! (singing terribly off-key) My bea-u-tiful mask! Is heeeREEE!!(continues prancing)(stops and looks in mirror) Zechs, you are one handsome man (begins prancing again)

Quatre: (struggles through door holding white bathroom stall)…ugh!!This thing is so big!!!

Zechs: (continues prancing) la la la!!!

Quatre: (makes it through door)(stops to take a break) phew!!That was hard!!

Zechs: (prances some more) I feel so happy!!

Quatre: Ok, now(inspects bathroom stalls)…oh I see where it was taken off.Whoever did this is gonna pay out of their next paycheck for repairs!! (begins moving to the stalless stall[how ironic, no?!])(doesn't notice or hear Zechs[even though he's horribly loud])

Zechs: la la l-(prances right into white rectangle)(holds head in hands)oww!!My newly acquired helmet!!

Quatre: (pushed back a little) AHHH!!!!A GHOOOOST!! (throws stall door on Zechs and runs)

Zechs: (is pushed to ground) ugh!!!This is soo…heavy…can't *wheeze* breeeaathe…*gasp*

__At Front Counter__

Trowa: (whistling while he's working [har har har!])

Quatre: (runs right by him and out the front door, screaming)

Trowa: (looks up)(raises eyebrow)(shrugs)(goes back to work)

__In Kitchen__

Heero: (walking out of freezer with an almost frozen but alive, Duo)…Mission completed…

Duo: (looks at light)(speaks weakly) freedom…(sighs happily)

Heero: (looks at Duo) You-are-weak!!

Duo: …I am weak?

Heero: (nods his head)(understandingly) You are weak!

Duo: …I am weak…(fire forms in eyes) YOU TRY BEING STUCK IN A FREEZER ALL NIGHT!

Heero: (scoffs) It's not that hard.

Duo: ……THAT'S IT! (strength magically returns)(grabs Heero by the ear)(drags him to freezer)(throws him in freezer)(slams door closed and puts chair underneath handle to keep it locked)(dusts hands off) Mission completed!!! (laughs manically)

Heero: (blinks)(looks around)(blinks)(looks around)…hmm…fries.(sits down on pile of frozen fries[where Duo had once sat])

__At Front Counter__

Quatre: (runs back inside, right by Trowa, stops and backtracks in front of Trowa)

Trowa: …too much coffee this morning??

Quatre: (gives evil glare) I didn't even have coffee this morning!Instead I got a double dose of idiots with a helping of being scared to death…

Trowa:Oh…so it wasn't the coffee?

Quatre: (eyes him skeptically) no.

Trowa: ok! So, what's the hurry?

Quatre: (realization hits him) Oh yeah!! I forgot!-_-'But here's what happened…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Heero get out of the freezer?Do these guys need anger management classes?Is Zechs ever going to be normal?Did Quatre drink coffee or is it something else?Find out this and more…


	7. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 7)

Okay…the low-down again.Blah-blah-blah…thank you.First off (Crow and Kitten bow) We are terribly sorry for the delay(Crow and Kitten stand up straight)Crow: …We hate school.Kitten: …(tail twitches in agitation)(evil maniac look)(gets out pen and pencil and begins drawing school with evil sign all over it) SCHOOL!! EVIIIIL!! Crow:…(teardrop)(grabs away pen) Now I've got her started again!! Sheesh!!

The year is after colony 191, and the gundam pilots have all been awakened from their frightening nightmare.But what is to become of this new day?Will everything finally be resolved…or will a new enemy rear it's ugly head when they finally have order.

Episode XXXX:

A New Dawn

*This is another straight continuation…so deal with it!!!!! : ) (doesn't that look demented?? Har har harhar (ahem))*

Quatre: So, to get on with what happened, before I was rudely interrupted by the 'to be continued', I was outside taking a breather.

Trowa: (nods his head uninterestedly)…mmhmm, and?

Quatre:And so, I looked over and thought,'Hey!Wouldn't it be great if we added chicken to our menu?'(stands there with cheesy smile waiting for Trowa's reply)

Trowa: (blinks)(looks around)(blinks)…um…do you want the truth??

Quatre: (nods) uh-huh.

Trowa: …well, ya see…I…um…er…let's have an employee's meeting.

Quatre: um…ok!(goes over to the front counter microphone)(yells) ALL MCGUNDAM'S EMPLOYEES!PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT COUNTER FOR AN EMPLOYEE'S MEETING.

__A Couple Minutes Later__

(all except Heero are present)

Quatre: ok, now let's see who's here.(gets out clipboard) Duo?

Duo: present (raises hand and smiles) I'm back!!!

Quatre: (unenthusiastically) uh-huh, that's very nice Duo.Now, Trowa?

Trowa: (nods his head)

Quatre: (eyes glued to clipboard)…Trowa??

Trowa: (nods his head)

Quatre:(getting angrier)(still not looking up) TROWA??

Trowa: (continually nods his head)

Quatre: (looks up from clipboard with fire in his eyes)Whe-(sees Trowa nodding his head)………………………………………….(sighs) I can't hear your brain rattle Trowa.

Trowa: (nods his head)

Duo: (whispers to Zechs) I think he breathed in too much cleaner while cleaning the front counter…either that or he's sleep deprived.

Zechs: (is admiring helmet in reflection from front counter)…oh how lovely!(realization sets in) Oh I'm sorry Duo, did you say something?

Duo: (sighs) no.

Zechs: Ok then! (goes back to admiring his helmet)

Duo: (whispers to self) He's way too happy…

Quatre:Ok, moving on.Wufei?

Wufei: (is sitting on a chair continually glancing around)…they should be around here…

Quatre: (is getting horribly agitated) Wufei!!

Wufei: (snaps out of it) huh?! 

Quatre: ARE YOU HERE WUFEI??

Wufei: (backs down)(sqeaks) Yes.Darn, he's cranky when he doesn't get his coffee!

Quatre: I HEARD THAT!! AND I AM NOT, I REPEAT NOT CRANKY!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!

(all nod and roll eyes)

Quatre: (smiles) Now that we have that settled, Zechs?

Zechs: (sings) I'm hee-eere!! (to self) and so are you my pretty! (pats helmet)

Quatre: ooooook, last but not least, Heero??

(all is silent)

Quatre: …is Heero here??

(silent still remains)

Quatre: hm…that's strange Heero isn't here.

__In Freezer__

Heero: (looks around)…(sighs)…one…two…(starts to count spots on ceiling)

__Back outside at employee's meeting__

Quatre: …does anyone know where Heero is?

Duo: (crazed maniac look)(snaps) no!

(all stare at Duo)

Duo: (still has crazed maniac look on face)(chuckles a little but stops)

Quatre: …now Duo…

Duo: (snaps) yes!

Quatre: Do you know where Heero is??

Duo: (snaps) No no!!Why would I know!Yes, yes, why would I know?!

Quatre: …That's it boys…get the tape.

__A couple of minutes later__

Duo: NO NO!LET ME GO! YES YES YOU WILL! (is tied to chair with duck tape)

Quatre: now Duo…where's Heero?

Duo:(smiles evily) I know not!

Quatre: …(sighs)(snaps fingers and Wufei comes in with a pair of hedge clippers)(says slowly) Now Duo…I will ask you again…and if you don't answer with the truth then…(Wufei smiles evily and cuts air with scissors)

Duo: (screams) NOO! YOU MUST NOT!! I LOVE..well what's left of…MY BRAID YES!AND I WILL NOT TELL! EVIL IS HEERO! (looks around)yes yes!!Evil Evil!!!

Quatre:Are you sure you won't?

Duo:Nothing you can do will make me tell!YES YES!!!

Quatre:Okay then (smiles)(snaps fingers again and Wufei moves closer toward Duo's braid with hedge clippers)

Duo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO(begins trying to gnaw through tape)

Wufei:heh heh (puts [what's left of] Duo's braid between blades of hedge clippers)

Duo:(blurts out unexpectantly) HE'SINTHEFREEZER!!!

Wufei: aww..(looks at hedge clippers and then at Quatre)

Quatre: no Wufei….

Wufei:(whines) but I was soo close…

Quatre: now, TO THE FREEZER MEN! (All except Duo [who's still wrapped in duct tape] run to kitchen)

Duo:No NO!Do not leave Duo here?(tries to wriggle free) …you not care about Duo?WELL THEN! DUO DOES NOT NEED YOU! YES YES!! HE NEEDS NO ONE!!

Man with chicken costume: (bursts in door)(jumping up and down)HEEEEY!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED TO USE YOUR POTTY!!

Duo: (blinks)(gasps) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cries) get 'em away!!

__In Kitchen__

(all huddled around Heero, who is fine)

Zechs: you ok??

Quatre: here drink this!It's nice warm coffee!

Wufei, Trowa and Zechs: THEN IT IS TRUE!! YOU ADMIT TO DRINKING COFFEE!

Quatre:…(blinks)…nooo, I haven't admitted anything.I'm just being nice and giving Heero some!

(all roll eyes)

Quatre: What!! I am…are…you…calling…me..a LIAR?

(all cough)

Quatre: (right eye starts twitching)…..FINE THEN!!! (throws coffee at Heero which spills all over him)(runs into employee's office)

(all blink and look at Heero)

Heero: (is looking at coffee on his shirt)(in monotone voice)…oww it burns…oh please stop the pain, the agony…

Trowa: Heero, shut-up! (throws him some paper towels)

(they all walk out to front counter)

__At Front Counter__

Duo: (huddled up against wall)…(shivering)…(looks at Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Zechs) 

Wufei: (raises eyebrow)..Duo??

Duo: CHICKEN MAN!! BEWARE! BEWARE!! (hops over to them on chair)(hops around them in circles) THE CHICKEN MAN!!! NOOO!! HE'S EVIL!! EVIIILLL!!

Trowa: (looks at Wufei)

Wufei: (nods)(looks at Heero)

Heero: (nods)

Trowa and Wufei: (grabs Duo's chair)

Heero: (bops him on the head)

Duo: (blinks)…thanks…I needed that!

Heero: are you sane now?

Duo: define sane.

Heero:…good(turns to Wufei and Zechs) it's safe.He's ok. (turns to Duo) now what's this about a chicken man??

TO BE CONTINUED….

Is Duo really sane??Who is this mysterious chicken man??And why is he using their bathroom??Whatever happened to Wufei's search for 'it'??Find out this and more!!


	8. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 8)

Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed this fic!We really appreciate you doing so!!Reviews make it easier for us to write more and the motivation to make it better and better because we know what you guys think of this story.Sorry again for the delay, we're just two lazy bums who like to sit on our fat saggy butts and eat junk food while screaming at the TV(aka we aren't too active).Again thanks and enjoy!

The year is after colony 191, the gundam pilots have started a new day and have found out they stink at public relations.So, they…um…you get the message…just read.

Episode XXXX:

Of Chicken Men and Lettuce

(We're running out of GOOD ideas! OH NO!)

*Guess what?Another straight continuation (mwahahaha!!!!)*

Duo:Chicken Man?(Eyes grow wide)HE'S BIG, HE'S YELLOW, AND HE'S TRYING TO GET IN OUR BATHROOM…(pauses for a second) AND HE'S EVIL!! (Begins jumping around in circles again) EVIL!EVIIIIIIL!!

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Zechs: (look at each other and nods)(leaves Duo jumping around to go check bathrooms)

__In Front of Men's Bathroom__

(Large yellow chicken is desperately trying to force himself into the bathroom without much success)

Man in Chicken Suit:Hey you guys!!!Do you think you could help me!!!

Wufei: (looks at Heero)

Heero: (Looks at Wufei then at Trowa)

Trowa: (looks at Heero then at Zechs)

Zechs: (whispers to Trowa) We found him, so now what do we do with him?

Man in Chicken Suit: (now wedged in door frame) HEEEY!Help!MY FOOT IS STUCK!! I CAN'T BREATHE! AND I REALLY REALLY NEED TO GO-ooh...heh heh…too late (blushes)

(All teardrop)

Trowa: …that's your department Wufei.

Wufei: (shoulders slouch) Do I have to?

Zechs, Trowa, and Heero: (nod authoritatively)

Wufei:Fine!But you guys have to get him out!(Begins sulking over to custodian's closet)

Quatre: (walks out of employee's office) Hey guys, sorry about the…(gaze falls on chicken man) OH WOW!!!That's the man I saw that gave me the idea to add chicken to our menu!!!!(Turns to Trowa, Zechs, and…you get the point)Well, what do you guys think?

Trowa:(teardrop) uh-oh

(Zechs and Heero look at each other, then back at Quatre)

Zechs:Are you sure you want the truth?

Quatre: (cheesy grin forms on face)(nods) Yup!

(Wufei comes out of closet)

Heero: Hey Wufei!Quatre wants to add chicken to the menu!

Wufei:(shrugs) So?Cooking is Duo's department, go tell that to him.

Zechs: Okay!

Man in Chicken Suit:Heeeeeeeeeellp!I'm wet and stuck!!!!

Wufei: Shut your yap!!!I'm coming!

__A few minutes later__

Duo: (now untied and standing in front of Quatre)

Quatre:So what do you think of my idea?

Duo:(folds arms)Are you sure you want the…

Quatre:(becoming agitated [like usual])YES I WANT THE TRUTH!!Now…TELL ME!!!

Duo:(unchanged by Quatre's outburst)um…(looks at now unstuck chicken man)

Man in Chicken Suit:(talking to irritated Wufei) Well, thank you very much!!!

Wufei:(stares angrily at chicken man)

Duo:(grabs vegetables [out of nowhere]) All of this is the chicken man's fault!!!! (begins pelting the poor yellow chicken with lettuce)

Wufei:Agreed!!! (begins beating chicken man with wet mop)

Trowa, Zechs, and Heero:(join in the festivities)

Man in Chicken Suit:HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!! *ouch* I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!*ouch* (runs out of store followed by various foods and the quintet of enraged pilots)

Duo:(stops abruptly outside door, staring across the street)(the rest of them bump into him)

Wufei:Ouch!Duo!Why'd you stop???!!!

Duo:(points to where the chicken man is running [across the street]) Guys!We've got competition!!!!

(The quintet [plus Quatre who just arrived] stare across the street at a building a bit bigger than their own with a giant sign on top reading 'ChocoBell' [Yes, the story has now become a crossover])

Trowa:Darn those Final Fantasy characters!!!!You give them a little publicity and look what happens!!!!

Zechs:Good.A little competition never hurt anyone.

(All evilly glare at Zechs)

Zechs:What???

Quatre: (ignoring Zechs's comment) Okay men, since we now have a competitor we must make sure to work EXTRA hard!So let's get in there and open this store with pride and show those RPGers who's boss!!!!! [Hey!It's still only 7a.m.]

Everyone:(invigorated) YEAH!!!!

(All run back in and begin to prepare for customers)

__A Couple Hours later__

Quatre: (In employee's office)(confidently) ARE YOU READY MEN?

All: YEAH!

Quatre: ARE YOU SET?!

All: YEAH!

Quatre: (points to door) THEN GO LET'S GET OUT THERE AND DO THIS!!

All: (begin marching out door, single filed through door) hut hut hut hut!!

__Hours Later (after customers have begun arriving)__

Quatre: (walking around checking off paper on clipboard) Employees…check.Food supplies(goes into kitchen)(dodges the frantic employees)(makes his way over to the freezer)(opens it, checks out it's supplies)..check(closes freezer door)(sighs) now it's time for a break! Phew(wipes forehead, goes into office, sits in chair, turns on radio and listens to Barry White music)(starts singing with Barry White) Baby!Ooooh Baby! (nods his head to the beat)

__Outside office and to the front counter we go__

Trowa: (ignoring little kids whining about heavy arms)…..Thank you and please come again…

Heero: (walks past Trowa)

Trowa: (gives Heero evil eye)

Heero: (turns around and sees Trowa's glare) Eep! (runs to the drive-thru window)

__Back with Quatre__

Quatre: (looks at clock) oh!It's almost lunch time!I gotta go see if we have all our supplies.(walks to the doorway but stops right before it)(looks at bear skin rug)(smiles evily and pets the rug)(walks out)[har dee har!Get it??If you reread, chapter 4, at the end, you'll understand]

__In the noisy frantic kitchen__

Quatre: (walks in and goes to Duo)

Duo: (frantically making hamburgers)(flips one up in the air, catches it with spatula and puts it back on grill)Yeah!I'm getting good at this.

Quatre: ahem(stands there waiting for Duo to realizes his presence there)

Duo: (flips another hamburger up in the air and catches it)

Quatre: (impatiently taps his foot)ahem…

Duo: (picks up another hamburger)(still doesn't realize Quatre's standing right next to him)

Quatre: Duo!

Duo: AHH! (startled by Quatre)(throws the hamburger backwards, soaring through the air)

Zechs: dum dee dum! (hamburger smacks him in the back of the head, making his head sail forward, into the top of the fry vent) OWWW! (holds helmeted head in his hands)

Duo: …(winces) that's gonna leave a mark…

Quatre: ehehehe….yeah..so, (turns to Duo) lunch is coming up in a half hour and I was wondering if we had all the supplies we need.

Duo: Yup! 

Quatre: tomatoes?

Duo: Yup!

Zechs: OWWWWW! 

Quatre: pickles?

Duo: Yup!

Zechs: (whining)does anyone have an aspirin?

Quatre: lettuce?

Duo: (smiles)

Quatre: Do we have lettuce?Duo tell me the truth.

Duo: (smiles and shakes his head 'no')

Quatre: (agitated) then WHY did YOU tell ME that WE HAD ALL THE SUPPLIES!

Duo: (cringes) because…of that (points at Quatre)

Quatre: (mumbling) dumb stupid stinkin rotten….(normal voice) fine (sighs and rubs temple) I will get Trowa to go and buy some lettuce since (with malice)DOROTHY decided to chase some squirrels……(mumbles again, walking out of kitchen)darn stinking rotten…(bumps into Zechs, throwing him backwards into the vent again)

Zechs: (holds head in hands again) Owww!! 

Duo: sheesh! Quatre has something ridding up his butt….(looks at Zechs) poor guy!

Zechs: I know what's riding up his butt!!A PICKLE!! A big nasty rotten PICKLE!!

Duo: (doesn't get joke) How'd he get a pickle up there?

Zechs: (turns to stare at Duo)(shrugs) Why don't you ask him! 

Duo: …ok!

(all go back to work)

TO BE CONTINUED….

Will Quatre ever calm down?Where the heck is Dorothy anyway??What isWufei up to??How will Trowa cope with the new assignment??Find out this and more!


	9. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 9)

O-k, so here's the low-down, blah blah blah and so on

O-k, so here's the low-down, blah blah blah and so on.Sorry, we haven't written anything in a while(Yes, your probably gonna see this same apology in a lot of our stories disclaimer),there is really no excuse for this unless you wanna hear that we have found that being a couch potato is a better life than being a busy bee(Where did we come up with that O-O??).Anywayz, enjoy!

The year is after colony 191.The Gundams are facinga new and darker crisis, they don't have lettuce!Also, the competition between Choco Bell and Mc'Gundam's is rising as they begin to publicize more and more.

Episode XXXX: 

O' Wherefore art thou Dorothy!!

*Guess what folks, another straight continuation!Yeah, we're getting good at these things!*

__At front counter__

Quatre: (proceeds over to Trowa) Trowa!

Trowa: (startled, jumps) I didn't do it!

Quatre: …o-o-k…I didn't ask you if you did.But, anywayz we have a problem.

Trowa: Yeah, and??

Quatre: I need you to go out and buy some lettuce since….(with hatred)Dorothy isn't here!

Trowa: (looks down the line of customers waiting to be served and sees little kids)(looks back at Heero who yips and walks faster)…mmhmm…ok, I'll do it.But who will take over for me?

Quatre:I will.Don't worry.Now go!!!

Trowa: Ok. (leaves front counter and goes into employee's office)(grabs Quatre's keys to his new porche and his wallet)(goes outside to get lettuce)

Quatre: (smiles) Hi.How may I help you??

Mother: Hi, can I trade this toy in for a Wing Zero??

Kid: Yeah, I HATE this toy!!Sandrock is such a dork!Wing Zero is da bomb!!!

Mother: Now Jimmy, don't talk like that!

Kid: (whines) But I want a wing Zero!Sandrock stinks!! 

Quatre: (gritting teeth)…Ok, I'll be right back. (kid hands Quatre his toy)(caresses his toy as he walks to the supply closet)(sniff)It's ok Sandrock! I still love you!

__Now on to Trowa__

Trowa: (driving red porche, windows down)(listening to Beach Boys)(humming along)hmm, hmm hmm,Everbody's gone surfin' surfin U-S-A. (continues driving to the supermarket)

__Now back to the front counter at Mc'Gundam's__

Duo: (has finished making all the desired patties at the time)(walks over to Quatre and taps him on the shoulder)

Quatre: (shrugs his shoulders)(to customer) Excuse me for one moment.(turns to Duo) What do you want. 

Duo: (backs away)…uh Quatre, (points to his face) Your eyes twitching.

Quatre: (sighs)(grits teeth) Yes, I know that Duo.Now what did you want.

Duo: Well, see I heard that you had a pickle up your butt and I wanted to know how you got it up there.

Quatre: (gives Duo puzzled stare)………………………………………………………..what??Duo, if this is a joke, it's not funny!

Duo: (puts his hands up in defense) hey! Woah!Calm down!It's no joke.So, do you?

Quatre: No. now may I ask who said this?

Duo: Zechs.

Quatre: uh-huh. Ok, well I'll just have to talk to Zechs so could you please tell him to meet me in my office after work.Speaking of work, you should get back to working too.

Duo: Yes sir.Oh and Quatre.

Quatre: hmm? 

Duo:You should really have that eye thing checked out.

Quatre: (turns to Duo and glares at him)(eye twitches violently)

Duo: Uh….heehee, that's my cue to leave! (runs into the kitchen)

Quatre: That's what I thought.(turns to next customer)

Kid: Hey mister!!Do you have a pickle up your butt to??

Dad: (laughs embarrassed by his kid) Isn't he a riot??(turns to kid)Callate La Boca!!![We're not sure if that's how you say it but, it means, in Spanish, shut your mouth.How nice of a father, huh!]

Quatre: ………

__In Kitchen__

Duo:(runs through door and to stove)(jumps behind stove) Psst.

Zechs: (raises eyebrow)

Duo: (loud whisper) Is he coming??

Zechs: (walks over to door and looks out door)(walks back to fry bin)(shakes his head) nope.

Duo: (wipes forehead) phew!I was soo worried he was gonna kill me!

Zechs: (snickers)So, did you ask him?? 

Duo: yup!

Zechs:What did he say??

Duo: He said that he didn't have one and that he wants to see you in his office, after work.

Zechs: Aww man!! You told him it was me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duo: um…yeah, why??

Zechs: I trusted you…you…you little…

Duo: (smiles innocently) Oopsy!

Zechs: you….little DORK!

Duo: (gasps) How hurtful!!You…SPOONY BARD!!

Zechs: (confused looks)…what??What's that suppose to mean??

Duo: uh…um…hmmm…(ribs chin thoughtfully)…I'll have to go check.

__Now back to Trowa__

Trowa: (whistling to himself)(pulls up into the parking lot and parks the car)(turns off the ignition and hops out of the car)(grabs the grocery bag of lettuce)(sighs and looks at his beautiful surroundings)(hears a horrible squeaking noise)…???(turns around just in time to see a squirrel jump on the roof of the car)Well hello there. 

Disgruntled looking Squirrel: (looks around nervously)(is breathing rapidly)

Trowa: (raises eyebrow) Is something wrong little one?? (screeches of a car can be heard from behind)

Disgruntled looking Squirrel: (squeaks violently and runs away)

Trowa: What the-(turns around to see giant supply truck coming towards him at full speed)

Dorothy: (mad crazed psychopathic look on face) WATCH OUT SQUIRREL!! I'M COMIN' FOR YOU!

Trowa: (gasps) AHHHHHHH! (jumps out of way just in time to watch Quatre's new red porche crumple into a junk heap) Oh my-

Dorothy: (screeches to a stop) Oh my-(gets out of truck)(staggers forward) Was that??

Trowa: uh-oh. (scurries to front door)

Quatre: (runs out door, knocking it into the panicky Trowa)….MY CAR!

Trowa: (falls over, grabbing nose) MY NOSE!!

Quatre: (runs over to car and begins sobbing and caressing one of the identifiable parts) It'll be ok!!It will!!We'll get you nice and fixed up…and pretty and new and red and shiny(starts crying)

Dorothy: (quietly tip toes away)

Quatre: DOROTHY CATALONIA!!

Dorothy: (freezes)(squeaks) yes?

Quatre: You're the cause of this!!YOUR….YOUR FIRED!!! WITH A CAPITAL F!!

Dorothy: but...but…but this is the only job I've kept for more than 2 days!! Please don't do this to me!! (gets on knees and starts begging)

Quatre: (points in direction of Choco Bell) GET OUT NOW!

Dorothy: (looks to where Quatre is pointing)(heavenly glow forms around Choco Bell and singing can be heard)(sigh)(eyes get all sparkly)(dreamily) Yes….I will leave! (begins walking across street to Choco Bell)(cars come screeching to a stop barely missing her)(people in car scream out obscenities)…yes…must leave!(makes it to the other side)

Man in Chicken Suit: Heey!! (dances over to Dorothy) I'm Cloud the big yellow chocobo!Welcome!!

Dorothy: (eyes grow wide) AHHH DIE!! (grabs cloud by the arm and throws him into the street)

Truck driver: (listening to country music)(looks down to switch radio stations)(looks back up again just in time to see a yellow blur fly right under his truck)(truck jumps up and down as he rides over the yellow blob) Wooeee!!That was some big squirrel!(keeps driving)

Cloud in Chicken Suit:(weakly lifts up an arm) Please…come again…(faints)

TO BE CONTINUED

What will become of Dorothy??What is Wufei up to??Will Quatre ever calm down??

Is Cloud ok??Find out this and more!


	10. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 10)

Hee, hee

Hee, hee!Sorry again!Lateness has become a specialty with us.WOOHOO! Our busiest weekends have just passed! Now all we have left is finals and a few school projects so, except to receive more updates and more chapters!

The year is after colony 191, and the Gundam pilots are now accustom to their new life.But with a new commercialized franchise right across the street and the firing of their supply driver Dorothy Catalonia, will problems arise?Or will the boys rise to the occasion?

Episode XXXX:

Arguments

*Days after the long wanted firing of Dorothy, the Gundams are having a semi-boring, usual day.*

__At Front Counter__

Trowa: (drumming fingers on front counter)………

Duo: (walks in from kitchen) (nodding head to beat in his own world) I'm a dude! He's a dude!She's a dude!Cause we're all dudes (runs behind Trowa) HEY!

Trowa: (jumps) (turns to face Duo)

Duo: (big grin)

Trowa: (big frown)

Duo: (grins even more)

Trowa: (frowns even more)

Heero: (walks in from office)(surveys the scene)…uh…what are you guys doing?

Trowa: (turns to face Heero with frown on face) boo.

Heero: (screams like a little girl) DON'T HURT ME! (runs into men's bathroom)

Wufei: (walks cautiously over to front counter)(looks behind him and then looks at Trowa and Duo) Wh-…(eyes them both suspiciously) you do know that your faces are going to get stuck like that someday.

Trowa: (keeps frowning)

Duo: (keeps smiling) No they won't! I'm guessing that you haven't found "them" yet have you?

Wufei: (quickly)(whispering) No! (regular voice) Anyway, (looks behind him)(looks back at Duo and Trowa) like I was saying, when does the lunch rush hour start?

Trowa: (with frown still on face) um…right about-

(people start coming in)

Trowa: now. (big grin) Hi, How may I helpyou?!

Duo: (big frown) Great, now I have to go make hamburgers. (rain cloud forms over his head and he walks gloomily into the kitchen)

Girl Teenager #1: (eyes Wufei suspiciously) Like, er, hiya.You do know that that was like, last weeks fashion, don't you?

Wufei: (smiles) Yes I do.Thank you for informing me.(grumbles and slinks away to the custodian closet)

Girl Teenager #1: Like, ok, like, I would like like a McGundam meal number five please.

__At Custodian Closet__

Wufei: (sulking in the corner)

Quatre: (walks in)(ahem) Catch! (throws something at Wufei)

Wufei: AHH DIVE! (jumps out of the path of the flying something and dives head first in a bucket)

Quatre: (blinks)…yeah…Wufei, how many cups of coffee did you have?

Wufei: (pulls body out of bucket) 1.

Quatre: (glares at Wufei)

Wufei: Ok, ok, 3.

Quatre: (glare deepens)

Wufei: (backs up against wall) Ok, I ADMIT IT! I had 10!It tasted soo good!Please don't ban my privileges of having coffee! (on knees begging) PLEASE!

Quatre: (sighs and runs hands through hair) First Trowa, now you!Coffee is very dangerous if you have too much!You know what happened to Trowa when he drank it?

Wufei: (shivers) yes…he tied me to a pole and fed me nothing but*gag* PICKLES!!! PICKLES!Then he was singing that wretched song! Oh the inhumanity! (cries) OH THE TOTURE!

Quatre: (uninterested yawn) Wufei, this isn't going to get your coffee privilege back.Besides, he did that to Heero not you.

Wufei: DRAT!Foiled again!

Quatre: Anyway, no more coffee for a week

Wufei: but-

Quatre: No buts!Now try on that thing that I threw at you.(walks away to employee's office)

Wufei: (stands up and walks over to thing Quatre threw at him)…hmmm…(picks it up)(shrugs and goes to the men's bathroom to try it on)

__A While Later In the Employee's Office__

Wufei: (walks into office in a neon yellow, power rangers looking, spandex tight, with a helmet outfit)(is obviously mad)

Quatre: (turns to Wufei) Ah! Yes, so how do you like it?

Wufei:…do you want to know the-

Quatre: YES!

Wufei: (winces) ok, ok.IT'S HORRIBLE!

Quatre: (winces)…nuh-uh!

Wufei: yuh-huh!

Quatre: nuh-uh!

Wufei: yuh-huh!

Quatre: nuh-uh!

Wufei: yuh-huh!

Quatre: nuh-uh!

Wufei: yuh-huh!

Duo: (walks in) Hey Qua-OH MY GOSH!! KILL IT! IT'S A POWER RANGER!!!(begins smashing Wufei over the head with a spatula) AHH! THEIRE EVIL!! AND THEIR NOT(sob) REAL!!(continues to relentlessly pound Wufei over the helmet)

Wufei: DARN IT!!STOP IT!! (jumps away) (does a very power ranger like pose) I'M NOT A LOWLY POWER RANGER!!! (jumps and punches Duo back with very power ranger like grace)

Duo: (hits the wall)(runs out of room) AHHH!! IT'S ALIVE!!!

Wufei: …(looks at his hands)what…what is happening to me? (falls to knees) I am being possessed by a power ranger's outfit!! NOOOO! 

Quatre: so, how do you like it?

Wufei: WHERE DID YOU GET THIS EVIL THING?

Quatre: It's a long story so, here.(pushes a chair over to Wufei)

Wufei: (stands up)(takes off helmet and sits down)(signals Quatre to speak)

Quatre: Ok(sits down in a chair located next to him), it all started when I was out taking a joy ride with Sandrock to relieve some of my stress and well, I met up with this yellow lion looking thing and I starred at it and it starred at me and so on.So, being the nice person I am I (slams foot down on the ground) STOMPED it and found this really weird looking lady inside the lion, in fact, she looked a lot like you.

Wufei: (glares)

Quatre: You know, your face might get stuck like that someday.

Wufei: (sarcastically) Now where have I heard that before!?

Quatre: (not hinting the sarcasm) Hm, I dunno! Where?

Wufei: (glumly) Nevermind, go on with your story.

Quatre: So, anyway,I transported her to the local hospital and went (ahem) rummaging through her ship.

Wufei: BAD QUATRE! Looking through other people's stuff!

Quatre: It's not like that!I was looking for any kind of technology that I could use and how the ship was made.

Wufei: (rolls eyes) Sure you were!And I'm the King of France!

Quatre: (eye twitches) (yells) I DID! I'M NOT LYING!!

Wufei: (puts hands up in defense) Woah, ok ok.You need to take another one of those joy rides…

Quatre: (thoughtfully) Hmm, maybe that is a good idea…Anyway, on with my story.I saw a big red button in the ship and I pushed it and there was a whole row of yellow suits with helmets on a shelf above them.Being the person that I am, I took one of the suits and so, here you are wearing it.

Wufei: (stares at Quatre like a cow stares at an oncoming train) You mean to tell me that this is…A WOMAN'S SUIT! 

Quatre: (falls backward in chair)Yes, yes it is.

Wufei: but-but I am a MAN not a WOMAN.

Quatre: (a little too happily)So, there is nothing wrong with the suit! It fits you perfectly!(a little to mother like) And you will wear this and be the mascot for McGundams!

Wufei: NO I WON'T!

Quatre: (stands up and towers over Wufei) YES YOU WILL!!!

Wufei: (stands up)(puts on helmet and towers over Quatre) NO I WON'T!

Duo: (bursts in the door with the other Gundam pilots) THERE IT IS! (points at Wufei)

Trowa: (gasp)

Heero: (gasp)

Duo: GET HIM!

(Heero, Trowa and Duo all charge at 'The yellow power ranger' and start to pound him)

TO BE CONTINUED…

What will become of Wufei?Will he survive?Will he be in the emergency room?Is Quatre a little too stressed?Find out on the next exciting episode!


	11. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 11)

Hello all you peoples out there

Hello all you peoples out there!!We're back!!Did ya miss us?Oh and just to answer one of those confusing questions that might be floating around in your head, after we started and submitted the first few chapters we realized that 'the year after colony 191' wasn't right.It was a random number that we formulated in our head and we realize, that it was a bad choice of a random number.So please excuse that number!Oh and one more thing…we hate work!:P!

The year is after colony 191 (Hey!It would be pointless to change it now!).After the scare of their own business being infiltrated by a power ranger, the Gundam Pilots have managed to calm down.Now, what will the future have in store for them??

Episode XXXX:

The Masked Massacre

*Two days have gone by since the fiasco with Wufei.Wufei's scars have healed considering he was not only scarred physically but, mentally as well.*

Quatre: (sitting in main hall, checking off his clipboard, watching customers walk by)…check…mascot(happy smile) check.

Wufei: (in a torn up power ranger costume)(runs into front glass door causing Quatre to look)

Quatre: (raises an eybrow)…hm?

Wufei: (begins beating glass with fist screaming some inaudible phrases)

Quatre: (raises the other eyebrow)

Wufei: (looks behind him, screams and runs)

Quatre: (walks over to look out front door)

Wufei: (screaming his head off, running around front lawn being chased by a mob of kids)

Quatre: …(raises both eyebrows)(walks out front door)

Wufei: (runs by Quatre)(yells) HELP ME!

Kids: GET EM!! YAY!

Quatre: (yells) WHAT'S WRONG?? [Hey! He's a blonde!!]

Wufei: --' (runs by Quatre again)(yells) LOOK BEHIND ME!

Quatre: (looks behind Wufei and sees mob of kids) (blinks and it finally registers) Ohhh…I see! BUT THEY LOVE YOU!

Wufei: (kids have finally gotten a hold of him and are tearing him to pieces)

Kids: YAY!

Dad: (walks out front door) Franky?? Where are you?

Kid in dog pile: OVER HERE DADDY! (waves)

Dad: (smiles and waves back) Ok, just checking on you!Have fun!! (looks at his son, smiles and walks back in)

Wufei: HEELLLLLLP MEEEE!!

Kids: YAY!

Quatre: um..um…um..(thinking of what to do)…um…(looking around frantically)

Duo: (walks out front door) There you are! I've been-(looks at dog pile)

Quatre: (frantically jumping up and down) whatshouldIdowhatshouldIdo??????

Duo: (gets crazed maniac look in his face)(lip starts to twitch)(bares his teeth) KILL THE EVIL YELLOW POWER RANGER!! (jumps on top of dog pile and joins the kids in their yellow power ranger beating)

Quatre: AHH! NO DUO!! (sighs) Why me?! I'M COMING WUFEI! (runs to dog pile)

__A While Later, In the Employee's office__

Wufei: (sitting with an ice pack on his face and bandages and bruises all over his body)

Duo: (tied to chair)(foaming at the mouth) Kill yellow power ranger! KILL KILL! (jumping up and down in chair)

Quatre: (holding an ice pack to his face)(sitting in his big comfy chair) Now where have I seen this before??(stands up and walks over to Duo) Now, what do you have to say for yourself?This is the second time you have done this!!I'm considering some mental help for you!

Duo: (looks at Quatre then at Wufei) Kill!!!

Wufei: (sullenly looks up at Quatre) Your not going to get through to him. 

Quatre: (looks over at Wufei)(sighs) He was always thick headed.

Duo: (crazed maniac look leaves his face) Hey!!

Wufei and Quatre: (turn to look at Duo)(raises an eyebrow)(look at each other)(look back at Duo)

Quatre: What is your name??

Duo:What??Of course I know my own name!!I'm not stupid!

Quatre: Yay!!You don't need mental help after all!

Duo: (confused) What??

Wufei: (unhappily) yay, let's all have a party?

Duo: (blinks)…what happened?

__And so, another while later__

Duo: (surprised) I did that?? 

Wufei: Yes and on top of that you bit me in the leg…*sniff*(holds his leg to his chest)

Quatre: Ok, now, (gets all managerly like) You've wasted enough time so get back to work!! (points to door)

Wufei: (shudders) NO MORE KIDS! PULEASE!! (latches onto Quatre's leg)

Quatre: AHHH! GET HIM OFF! (begins shaking his leg trying to get Wufei off)

Wufei: PLEASE NO MORE! NO MORE!!

Quatre: GET OFF! GO OUTSIDE NOW!! (forcefully kicks his leg and sends Wufei flying into the wall) O-O'

Wufei: Ow…(sits up and notices that his Power Ranger suit is ripped up even more) Oh look, my power ranger suit is ripped up so that means, I can't go back to work!!

Quatre: (chuckles) My dear Wufei…(walks over to closet)(opens closet door revealing a whole rack of identical yellow power ranger costumes) I have many more where that came from. (smiles evily)

Wufei: (begins sobbing) WHY ME??!!

Quatre: because…well, I really don't know, but anywayz, here! (throws Wufei another suit) NOW get back to work! (points to door)

Wufie: (grabs power ranger suit)(gets up)(walks to the door, dragging his feet behind him)(right before he walks out the door he turns to look at Duo)(mouths "remember me")(walks out)

Quatre: (sigh of relief) Now that that is over and done with, (turns to Duo)(sternly) you get back to work too!!And no more beating up on Wufei, do you understand??

Duo:(winces) Yes, sir. (begins hopping towards the door)(stops) Um, Quatre?

Quatre: Yes? (turns to Duo)

Duo: Um, could you untie me?

Quatre: --'

TO BE CONTINUED…

What will happen next??Will Wufei need mental help?Will Duo pull another stunt like that yet again?What about Choco-bell?What are they up to?Find out on the next exciting episode.


	12. McGundam's (the fast food saga: part 12)

Hello all you peoples out there

Oui!!Such a long time!!@.@.We are soo sorry!Our active(*ahem*) lives kept us from writing….eh…truthfully, we worked most of the summer and now, we are just being lazy(like always).Oh no!! Wait, we got an excuse, we we're working on our website!! So there!!Wait…no…that's finished…um…The Crow started college and…uh The Kitten…IS BLONDE!So now there!

The year is after colony 191 due to the increase in customers that Choco bell was receiving, McGundam's our down to their last ideas thinking of ways to beat their formidable foes(even though McGundam's have a satisfying amount of customers). 

Episode XXXX:

War?What is it good for? 

*The McGundam's crews are working their tails off trying to keep up with the busy day AND trying to think of new sales ideas*

__The front counter__

Quatre: (due to the satisfying amount of customers, has decided to help) C'mon boys!!Keep it coming!

Trowa: (sighs)…(thinks)*My feet hurt, my feet hurt, my feet hurt, two large fries and a mcgundam's burger…my feet hurt, my feet hurt(begins making a tune out of it) My feet hurt!!My feet hurt, an order of chick-en-nuggets and a small coke, my feet hurt, my feet hurt!Oh yeah!* (end being inside Trowa's head)(begins bobbing head to the music)

Heero: eh…(stares at Trowa)(blinks)…hn?? (shrugs it off)…eh…

Trowa: (sees Heero staring at him)(glares)

Heero: (eeps and gets back to work)

Trowa: (smirks)That's more like it…(begins singing the Kohls theme song inside his head)

__Outside__

*Mascots on both sides(McGundam's and Choco Bell) are being chased relentlessly by rabid children and small dogs*

Wufei: (yelling) THIS IS NOT FAIR!!

Kids: WEEEE!! GET HIM!

Chihuahua [O.O??did we spell that right?]: arf arf!!

Cloud: (screaming) AHHHHH!! SAVE ME!

Kids: YAY!! GET HIM!

__Inside McGundams__

Quatre: (walks by the window)(stops and looks out window)(nods his head happily) That's what I'm paying him for! (continues walking)

__Outside__

Wufei: (runs out into the street)(kids stop chasing him)

Cloud: (runs out into the street)(kids stop chasing him)

Wufei and Cloud: (both look at each other and then smirk identical smiles)(nods heads)

Wufei:I'm glad that their mother taught them right…

Cloud: (nods)

Kids: AWW MAN!That's not fair!!! 

Chihuahua: (Spanish accent) Yo quiero choco bell! 

Dorothy: (driving truck back to deliver supplies to Choco Bell)(sees both mascots in yellow outfits)(something snaps and goes rabid) YAAARGH!! (sets a path straight for them)

Wufei and Cloud: (both turn in time to see truck)(smiles fade)…yipe!!(are eventually run over)

__Meanwhile, in the kitchen__

Duo: Alrighty, then…what other ideas you got? (flips a hamburger)

Zechs: (puts some fries in the deep fryer)Um…well, you know, if we made a special sauce, that would work…

Duo and Zechs: (both look up thoughtfully)(shakes heads) Naaah!

Duo: OH!I got it!! (flips another hamburger) We could get imported sausages from Germany, say that they're ours and sell them!!

Zechs: (takes out fries from deep fryer)(puts another batch in)…that just might work!!

Duo: Yeah!!Employee of the month here I come!

__In the main eating area(dang it!Memory lapse!)__

Quatre: (looks over at Heero and Trowa) hmm…they both look bored…maybe I should switch them.

__At front counter__

Quatre: (walks up to Trowa)(whispers in his ear)

Trowa: (growls)

Quatre: (holds up picture of sandrock in a belly dancing outfit)

Trowa: (cowers and nods)….

Quatre: (goes over to Heero)(whispers in his ear)

Heero: (shrugs and nods)…

Trowa and Heero: (switch places)

Quatre: (nods happily and goes off singing 'Da da da.[That song ROCKS BABY!]')

Heero: (sighs and looks down at the cash register) How may I help-(lifts head up)

Relena: Hello Heero!How might you be?

Heero:…(dreamily) Relenaaa…(bubbles and hearts from around Relena's head, or at least they do in Heero's mind)

~Enter 'sleepwalk' the song~

Relena: Um…Heero??

Heero: (dreamily continues)…Relena…(enter into Heero's mind[do we dare!!I think so!])

(Relena and Heero are on a beautiful beach watching the sunset)

Relena: (giggles and feeds Heero a strawberry)

Heero: Hn…(eats strawberry)

Relena: (leans in for a kiss)

Heero: hn…(closes eyes)

(end of day dream)

Relena: Um…Heero?I know my own name…Heero??

Trowa: (walks over to Heero and smacks him upside his head)

Relena: Thank you!

Trowa: (shrugs)(goes back to work)

Heero: (wakes up from his daydream) uh…right, um, how may I help you?

Relena: Well, (looks up at the menu) I would like a #6 McGundam super size, please!

Heero:…you…eat that much?

Relena: (blinks) Why yes…(smiles) I'm a growing girl!!

Heero: (shakes his head) alright Relena(does the fast food thingy and gets her food) Have a nice day!

Relena: (smiles and nods)(grabs her stuff) Thank you Heero!

Heero: (smiles dreamy smile)…Relenna…

Punk: (pulls Heero's McGundam's cap over his eyes) Hey dude!Stop staring and start serving!! 

Heero:(adjusts hat)…your hunger has made you WEAK!! 

Punk: SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE!!

Heero: …I just did….

Punk: THAT'S IT!! (throws a punch at Heero's face)

And so the brawl began…

__A while later in the Managers office__

Heero: (sitting on a chair)(listening..well not really, to Quatre giving him a lecture)(direct translation from Heero's mind) blah blah blah blah and you know what, blah blah blah blah…BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Quatre: (aggravated)(hovering over Heero giving him the motherly lecture) HEERO??

Heero: (dazed thinking of Relena) ….relena…

Quatre: (smacks Heero upside his head) HEERO!DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Heero: (breaks out of his daydream)…hn??

Quatre: (sighs)(gets out his stress ball)…grr….

Heero: You know, they have some anti-stress medicine…

Quatre: (sighs again)(begins slowly squeazing the stress ball)…now Heero…is it understood that there will be no more beating on the customers and flinging them into soda machines?

Heero: How was I suppose to know his shrimpy body would fly so far…

Quatre: (trying really hard not to lose it)….that's not that point…don't do it again….

Heero: (shrugs) hn…can I go now??I'm on my lunch break now…

Quatre: fine…go…

Heero: (casually gets up and walks out)

Quatre: (stares out window)(notices something…yellow lying in the road)(realization dawns on him) oh my…(runs out)

__outside__

Wufei and Cloud: (lying in road)

Wufei: …so…this is how it…*cough* ends….

Cloud: (tears in his eyes)…I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Wufei: Me too!!I have a confession…I've…never…ever…seen the little mermaid…

Cloud: What??How could you not!!It touched me deeply!

Wufei: yes…I know!I didn't have the time though…if I could go back!I would change it!!

Quatre: (runs to the road side)

Kids: (wailing) WE WANT THEM BACK!!

Chuhua: Yo quero taco bell!!

Quatre: Yeah yeah…tell me something I don't know…(looks down at chuahua[We have no clue how to spell this soo…please forgive us!]) (jumps back) EVIL DOG!! (gives it the boot while screaming like a little girly girl)

Chuahua: Man…I HOPE CELL EATS YOU[one of the DBZ episodes!!Some dude in a car said that to another dude…IT'S SO FUNNY!]!!

Quatre: grr…I hate small Mexican talking dogs….

Kids: (turn on Quatre) WAAAAH!! YOU BOOTED OUR DOGGY!!(begin advancing on him)

Quatre: (puts his hands up in defense) wait…wait!! NO!(begins to run from rabid kids)

Kids: GET HIM! (runs after him)

Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs around the front lawn) HELP MEEE!!! 

__Meanwhile, inside in the eating area__

Relena: (sitting at a table) I'm so glad that you could join me today Heero!!

Heero: hn…(nods)

Relena: So, how was your day today??

Heero: hn…hn…hn…

Relena: Really?You poor thing…(pats his hand)

__Outside__

Quatre: (runs out into the street)

Kids: (stop chasing him) WAAAH!! NOT AGAIN!

Quatre: HA HA!! TAKE THAT YOU BRA-(getshit by a truck)

TO BE CONTINUED…

Phew, what a long chapter!Well now, will Wufie, Cloud and Quatre ever be brought to safety?Will Duo win employee of the month?What about Heero?Will he ever get over his obsession?Find out!!


End file.
